Out of the Normal
by ndjabcgtusdo hc w
Summary: Its a typical normal day in the Scouting Regiment, till Levi confessed his love for the blue eyed angel


It was just an average day, Levi stood in the kitchen making his tea. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji sat in the dining room talking about titans, why they joined the Survey Corps, titans, and more titans. Jean ,thinking about Marco who died before Jean had a chance to tell him how he felt, Sasha thinking about what's for dinner and how she can sneak a snack in before dinner, Ymir trying to make a move on the girl she like, Christa. and the rest were just trying to unwind and relax from just getting back from another death mission against the man eating, 50 feet tall titans, which thankfully not many were injured or killed.

While Levi sat in a chair calmly drinking his tea, a loud crash broke his so enjoyed silence. Annoyed he got up to go see what was going on, and who he would have to beat for being an annoying titan, and his money was on Jaeger.

Seeing the brown haired, blue eyed angel on the floor trying to clean up his mess, Leis heart fluttered in his chest. He really hated having this feeling for Jeager, but he was just too handsome to resist. "What happened here Jaeger?" he asked.

"Cut it shortie!?" Mikasa said trying to protect the only family she had left, after the death of her true parents and the Titan attack that killed her semi adoptive mother and maybe her semi adoptive father. The only reason she joined the Survey Corps is because she promised Jeagers mother that she would look after him. out of the corner of his eye he saw Eren give her that 'back off' look.

"Nothing Sir I just got too excited about something and knocked over an empty cup and it happened to land on the floor." Eren stated. Eren didn't like to admit it but every time he sees Corporal Levi . He was a beauty, with his mysterious grey eyes and black hair, and his shortness only added to him. Every time Eren saw him he gets butterflies in his stomach and sometimes forget about everything he was doing.  
With a nod Levi was about to leave but when he reached the door he turned around, "Hanji clean this up, Jaeger i need to see you follow me.", with that he left without waiting for a response and left. He went straight to the horses so maybe hed have a little privacy to talk to him.

"You wanted to talk to me Corporal?" Eren asked. God why was he so nervous, he was just talking to the young blue eyed boy who humanity put their faith in to try and stop the titans with his own titan blood. Maybe it was because he was slowly falling in love with him. No that can't be it. But it was, and either way Eren was falling in love with the older, short, clean freak, bossy Corporal Levi.

"No Eren i wanted to see you, not talk there is a difference" Levi stepped closer and so did Eren. "I wanted to see you because i need to try something," Jaeger noded. "and you cant tell anyone." he nodded again. "Not even Mikasa, or Armin, or Hanji, got it."

"Yes sir." Eren replied with a shaky that Levi pushed Eren down into the pile of hay, and got on top of him. "Levi what are youﾅ" Before Eren could even dream of finishing his question Levi kissed him, full on on the lips. To Eren Levi's lips were smooth, unlike his rough calloused hand. And to Levi, Eren's lips were perfect, He wanted to kiss Eren since he first saw him come out of his titan form. When he first spoke to him in his jail cell awaiting for a hearing on weather he became a dead test subject or the Survey Corps and fight beside him. Eren placed his hands on the side of his prince charming waist, while Levi had one hand under Erens hair and the other one laying on top of Erens heart to see if it was beating incredibly fast like his own.

When they broke apart Levi stood up and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a while." and to his surprise Eren said the same thing too, then kissed him again. But this time they were interrupted by Mikasas voice. "She's looking for you." Lei said in a soft voice. Eren only nodded. "if she asked what i wanted to see you about say about you moving up to one of the bedrooms." Eren nodded then with hopeful eyes looked at Levi. "Yes you are moving up to a bedroom, close to mine, you won't be in the basement any more even though our agreement with the Military police say you have to." with that Levi leaned down and kissed Eren on the lips and whispered " Latter, maybe we can try this again my blue eyed angel" Those words were so unlike Levi but he didn't care right now, he didn't care about anything when Eren was around.

"Okay, My love." Eren said looking down at Levi with Love in his eyes. He wanted to kiss Levi once more and as long as possible before Mikasa found them. So he bent down and Levi stood on his tippy toes and they met each others lips, and ended up falling into the hay again.


End file.
